sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat System
Unless the outcome of a fight has been predetermined in an official event (such as a war or a rank challenge, etc.), this is the combat system that should be used. (You do not need to use this in spars or disputes, unless you want to.) It allows for members to take care of the fight themselves without having to wait on admins or an outside judge. You will need to do two things: - keep track of your health/mana consumption at the bottom/top of your posts - roll an online die The 'How it Works' and 'Battle Consequences' sections are the only parts you need to be familiar with, unless there are other tables that apply to your character. How it Works Pick a Skill to Use You may only use''' ONE skill per post''' in your attack OR defense. So if you want to slam someone, you are using strength, if you want to counter, you are using reflexes. If you are a mage and you want to summon a huge fireball and throw it at your opponent's head, that's fire element. This allows for a more balanced "back and forth" trading of blows, rather than one character expending absolutely all their attacks at once, which isn't very realistic at all anyhow. ;) What if you are a wolf that has NO damage dealing skills to use, only defensive skills or elemental skills at beginner level, and you get into a fight? Well, you get to use what is called a basic attack . Roll the Die At the beginning of each of your posts, you will roll a single d6/six-sided die (make sure you roll only ONE d6 die) to determine if your character's attack will be a full or partial hit, a graze, or a miss. Consult the table below: This will allow the writer to write out a fair attack without leaving everything open-ended, and giving the other person the constant opportunity to dodge or escape. Mana & Stamina Consumption Each attack also uses up stamina/mana. Below you can find a chart of how much is consumed. When a mage runs out of mana, if they do not have any other physical skills, they may continue to fight (consuming stamina) using basic attacks like bites and scratches. You can find information about that here . Reply When it is your turn to respond to a post, please reply respectfully. If your opponent's attack was a full hit, then write that out. When you're done writing your response, subtract the damage taken from your character's health, and any mana or stamina that has been used. Be sure to consult the damage tables. Winning The first character who forfeits or gets their health down to 0 loses. Getting your health down to 0 does not mean that your character dies, he or she is simply unable to continue fighting. Of course, if you want your character to die, then that is fine as well. Problems? If you're having problems, contact a staff member via private message. Battle Consequences After every battle, your character's health will be changed to whatever it was at the end of the battle. (This means that if your character normally has 100 health points but lost 80 of them, it would be changed to 20.) Your character will most likely need to see a healer in order to become well again. Characters can recover 30% of their lost health on their own, either by consuming healing plants, resting or eating. With the quick healing mutation, 40% of one's health can be regained along with resting and eating. If a character has the regeneration mutation, it allows them to recover 50% of lost health on their own along with resting or eating plants. The way this works, is, no earlier than 24 hours after your fighting thread has been finished - contact one of the admins, and let them know if your wolf has either of the above mutations, or has simply rested, and they will adjust your health in a positive manner, as this presumes your wolf has taken some time to rest. (This does not have to be done "in-character", the 24 hour wait period is to give an ic "rest period" after battle that is realistic) The rest they will have to regain by seeing a healer. Once they have done this final step, be sure to alert an admin. Mutations in Combat There are certain mutations which may be used in combat to deal, deflect or heal damage. Continue reading for more information on what may concern you and your character. If you have any questions, please PM a staffer. Quick Healing This mutation will allow you to heal 3 points of damage per round. There is no round limit for this mutation. Dealing Extra Damage Certain mutations will deal 15 points extra damage on their first use in a battle, and then will not deal any extra damage upon further use. These mutations are: Knobby (horns), External Bone, Toothy, Quills, and Poisonous. Other mutations will be added to this list if they are added to the game. These mutations can continue to be used as part of battle, but will deal no extra damage beyond the initial 15 points. Deflecting Damage Some mutations will deflect 15 points of damage for one turn. These are: heat/water resistance (deflects 15 points of fire OR water), scales and exoskeleton. Other mutations will be added to this list as they are added to the game. After that, these mutations may still be used but will not deflect any further damage. Venom If a character is injected with venom during the fight, the venom will deal an initial 15 points of damage, and 5 points of damage for the next 5 "turns" (ie. posting rounds). Venom can only be used ONCE in a battle, and the 5 points of damage for the next 5 turns reflects the type of venom it is, ie: if it is a paralytic venom, the 5 points of damage reflects the other wolf becoming more sluggish. Winged Characters If a winged character decides to fly whilst in battle, it will consume 15 points of stamina for every turn they are in the air. This stacks on top of any stamina consumption for physical or magical attacks as well. The endurance skill does not reduce the amount of stamina consumed by flying. Damage Tables Attack Damage Stamina Consumption with Endurance Skill Damage Taken with Defense Skill Table can be found here . Sneak Attack Damage This must be done as the first post by a character wishing to use this skill, when a combat has started, and will not be applicable if the fight has already begun, as it is near impossible to make a sneak attack if the other combatant already knows you are there. Basic Attacks (consume 15 stamina per use, bites or scratches made without using a skill) '' Other Skills in Combat Strength This skill gives you greater strength with which to make a physical attack. This applies to attacks that you use strength for in a combat post. More information can be found here. Speed This allows you to attempt to attack twice in a single post' '''using your speed skill. The second attack must be rolled for again to determine what result it has. You will consume twice the stamina, however, for two attacks. More information can be found here. Flexibility This allows you to attack a wolf and move out of their range so that they are unable to immediately counter. More information can be found here. Reflexes This allows you to take a defensive action to attempt to counter an attack. More information can be found here. Balance This allows your character to take slightly less damage from a physical attack due to their ability to keep their footing. More information can be found here. FAQs Q: Do I have to use this system? A: Yes and no. This is required for group battle threads- such as wars between packs or a battle over territory, etc. It is also to be used for rank challenges if the winner has not been predetermined. However, in any other scenario, this is optional. You do not have to use it if you are fighting a lone invader on your territory, for example. Q: Can we use this system in a spar? A: '''Yes, absolutely! However, you will only get XP for sparring with someone- you will not get XP for battling them. '''Q: Can we combine skills for greater damage? A: No. This puts certain classes at a disadvantage. Q: What if I consume double the mana/stamina? A: No. Q: What if it's okay with the other person? A: No. Q: So how do I use the speed/flexibility/reflexes/strength/sneak skill? Aren't I just making a "basic" attack using those skills? A: More or less, yes, you are using 'basic attacks' when using those skills, as in claws, fangs, or body slams. However, the difference between you using one of those skills and another wolf making a 'basic attack' without a skill is that you will be more effective using your levels of the skill in that attack rather than a wolf that is skill-less. Category:Mechanics